This invention relates generally to foldable tray tables and, more particularly, to a foldable tray table capable of supporting thereon straight sided articles such as a beverage can, a tumbler, a book or the like.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a lightweight tray table formed of parts that can be easily assembled having a table top usable as a tray when folded and capable of supporting an article such as a beverage container and/or a book when the legs of the table are unfolded.
Another object is to provide a lightweight foldable tray table that is particularly useful at the beach for supporting beverage cans and the like out of contact with the sand.